


Hair

by little_shinra



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Haircuts, Other, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_shinra/pseuds/little_shinra
Summary: Adam, why do we need to cut our hair?





	Hair

“Why are we doing this, Adam?”

“Because in history, it wasn’t proper for people to roam with disheveled hair. It was considered unbecomin- Eve, sit still,” Adam pushed his own hair back again as he worked.

He ran his fingers through, catching more and more knots from Eve’s running around. Any more and it was a lost cause. Adam worked his fingers through the knots, cutting out ones that were hopelessly tangled. He clipped his fingers with the scissors when Eve suddenly turned his head at something in the distance, the hair pulling the appendages in line with the path of the blades.

Adam held his hand to view, watching as tiny slivers of oil and tiny occasional sparks leaked out where the knuckles connected. He fiddled, pinching the areas and applying a solvent to seal. His vision was constantly curtained by silver as he did.

Adam pushed his hair from his face, with stray strands spilling back into his eyes. He sighed with frustration and wished for something to keep it back.

“Can I do your hair too, Adam?” His sibling glanced over with child-like anticipation. He considered.

“…If you stay still and let me finish, you can.”

Eve beamed and sat straight up. “I’ll stay perfectly still! I won’t move at all!”

Adam hummed to himself. “Alright. I’m almost done.”

Without hindrance or the youngest’s distractions, Adam managed to finish before Eve could get the chance to nod off. Eve reached up, running his fingers over his head and tugging at the strands.

Adam brushed his hands away. “Don’t pull too hard. It’ll bald at that rate.”

Eve stood up, smiling and rubbing his head, sending trimmings falling to ground. Adam swept the remainder off the chair and took his place.

He kept his gaze down, brows furrowed as his brain (or what could be deemed a brain in a machine) worked away a series of thoughts. In his thinking, he absently handed his brother the scissors.

He digested through the contents of books from humanity that he had consumed since their time alive in this war-torn world. He knew there was word that humanity fled to the moon, an object of much poetry and scientific leaps. It was almost amusing when considering that they have always wanted to leave earth, to conquer further lands and void to ease the feelings of smallness that plagued them once their knowledge expanded and their numbers grew. They didn’t know that the very two beings here right now came from that very void-

_Snip._

“Stop,” Adam stated bluntly. It has been maybe five minutes and Eve haphazardly chopped off an entire section before Adam grabbed his hand. Eve gave a confused look that was a little too innocent for someone with the physical age he presented. “You’re approaching this too hastily. You need to put in a little finesse.”

Adam released his hand.

“Let me show you.”

Adam took one of his locks and weaved it between his knuckles so it flattened across. He pointed to a spot above his fingers.

“Trim here.”

Eve followed, carefully snipping the hair across at a clean slant. He glanced at Adam to read his expression. Adam took another lock and repeated the same instruction.

A few more rounds and Eve came to perform without Adam’s guidance before he finished. Eve retrieved a piece of reflective metal and held it in front of them. The two eyed their appearance, running fingers over the trims, assessing it.

Adam noticed Eve staring at him. “Yes, Eve?”

“You’re really pretty, brother,” Eve spoke without hesitation. Adam patted his head.

Something about Eve was endearing to him. Was this what humans felt when with someone they cared for, being their usual selves? When surrounded by family? Lovers?

A smirk played on Adam’s lips. He couldn’t grasp the appeal of such difference held over the norm between stranger and familiar.

“Let’s play, Eve. I did promise you.”

“Yes, let’s!” Eve fixed his hair and made his way to the entrance of the factory. He looked back when he noticed Adam hadn’t moved. “Is something wrong, brother?”

“No, nothing is wrong.”

What use was such weighted difference?

 

-(Present, The Copied City)-

Adam pinched the rims of his glasses, noting a feeling of nostalgia. Underneath him, 9S groaned, his hands weakly flexing as he hung from the air. White beams pinned him to the wall, akin to something of a butterfly display. Adam looked forward, chin in his palm as he watched the entrance to the courtyard. Strewed and carefully posed bodies of androids laid like a graveyard on the ground below.

“We’re waiting for you, 2B.”

A image of Eve appeared in his mind’s eye. Eve watched him with worried eyes.

“Brother, why do we have to cut our hair?”

“Because it is unbecoming of one’s appearance. If one is to be seen before others, it is expected to look your best. To be beautiful.”

“Why do we have to care about what others think of us?”

“It was what humans did. Don’t you want to look beautiful before others?”

Eve looked away in thought. Then he replied, “If only for brother.”

Adam reached forward to pat his head, only to remember when his hand phased through Eve’s skull. He smiled at his foolishness.

“It’s okay, Eve. With this, we can see what of humanity will reveal in these Yorha units.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back when the game first came out in NA and forgot about it. I loved the scenes we got between the two brothers and wanted more. So this was made to satisfy it in a small way. Yes, I totally believe Adam is the reason they got their hairstyle. If he got Eve to start reading books and wear underpants, he had a influence on their overall appearance. XDD


End file.
